1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and devices for simulation of the type employed for training in the operation of moving vehicles and especially automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior-Art
In accordance with known practice, a trainee driver is seated at an operating station which is similar to that of an automobile, for example. A road or landscape display moved in front of the driver is controlled as a function of operating orders which are given by the driver by actuating a steering wheel at the operating station. In practice, a projected film reproduces a road seen through the windshield of a vehicle.
In actual fact, however, the known devices are suitable only for activities relating to games. The images which it is known to project in front of the driver in a simulation by means of these devices produce effects so far remote from real conditions that there cannot be any question of real training which permits the acquisition of the necessary reflexes at the wheel of an automobile and even less the acquisition of the automatic reflexes required for driving or steering vehicles of faster types.